


The Ritual of Dionysus

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Miyavi (Musician), the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai had been sold to the Temple of Dionysus some years ago and had made the place his home. He knew the god wasn't the most moral, embracing wine and the insanity if caused, but it was a good life all the same. He thought he had it all figured out, until the night he was chosen for one of the rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ritual of Dionysus

**Author's Note:**

> Just shamelessly writing out some smut plot bunnies. Comment below if you think this is a six man or eight man orgy. (I know I could have wrote a LOT more smut in here, but I think it's actually better to leave a lot to the readers imagination.) Also, Uruha being a seme happened by accident but I love him in that role.

He'd been sold to the temple the day he had turned thirteen. A scared boy separated from his family through financial need. He was a slave, but they treated him like a servant and he had learned to accept this life. The work was hard and kept him busy but in the evening he could play with the other boys and at night he slept in a warm soft bed. The priests were nice, but secretive but Kai had learned to accept these secrets without curiosity. Some kids were nosier than him and disappeared sometimes. Kai knew better than to stick his nose in where it didn't belong.

The years past in the service of Dionysus, god of wine and insanity. Many crazy men came here and Kai worked with the healers trying to heal them. Sometimes they were even successful, or so the priest claimed.

Then the day came when he was chosen to join one of the quarterly festivals for the god. He was excited and spent the day wishing away the hours so that he could join the feast. There would be music and dancing and the wine would flow in abundance. They'd had a good harvest this year, or so Kai had overheard.

When the time came he dressed in the simple white toga, his dark hair left loose. He liked the simple look, his mother had once told him that simple clothes meant people would notice the dimples when he smiled. That this was a good thing and would attract many women. Kai had laughed at that and loudly informed her that women didn't interest him at all. She had believed he would grow out of it, he hadn't.

Entering the large room, the centre of the temple, Kai happily accepted the wine that was offered to him. Drinking every glass until the room began to spin and he felt the overwhelming desire to sit down. This he did, in the middle of the party, going further and lying on the floor. He just needed to shut his eyes, just for a moment, for a second or two.

 

Kai's eyes shot open to the sounds of moans and cries of pleasure and he struggled to his feet as the world shook around him. What was going on? He'd only slept for a moment. Or perhaps hours, he had no idea really how long he had slept.

“You're awake.” one of the priests said with a smile. His name was Uruha, Kai remembered, they had got on well. “Come on, we'll be late.”

“Late?” Kai asked, his eyes widening as he looked around the room. Two of the other slave boys were here with him, being used by two priests against a table. Their moans were what he had woken up to. The sounds of their pleasure loud and insistent.

“What's going on?” Kai stammered. Lust and fear rising within him. He'd never seen men have sex before and knew very little of the act past what he had managed to figure out for himself.

“The final ritual.” Uruha replied.

“Ritual.” Kai repeated. This couldn't be part of the festivities could it? A fourth boy woke up across the room, Kai hadn't noticed him before, and was dragged to his feet by a priest who had been waiting over him. He'd been selected for this, he realised. Uruha had been watching him for weeks.

“I picked you because you'll enjoy it.” Uruha whispered. “I didn't want to have to do this to a man who wouldn't.”

“You're going to use me, like those boys?” Kai asked. Uruha nodded. Guilt evident across his features. Glancing around Kai realised that one of the boys on the table was in fact being raped. The other was the one in ecstasy. Which one would he be? He had no choice, Uruha had no choice, fighting would surely do nothing but make things worse for them both. He just wished the priest had given him some advanced warning.

Across the room the boy who had just woken was screaming and kicking up a fuss. He was brought down quickly by a priest and with his hands tied he was dragged to the centre of the room. As Kai watched the boy, still fighting and screaming, had his wrists pulled up in the air, attached to a hook that hung there. His feet fastened to chains on the floor. Tearing his eyes away he saw Uruha was holding a similar rope, waiting for his response.

Keeping his dignity Kai slipped out of the toga and walked across the room, his eyes meeting the other willing boy. He knew him by name, Ruki, and the priest behind him was named Reita. Easily recognisable by the permanent bandage he wore to hide his own nose. Ruki was allowing his wrists to be tied, so he did the same. They had no choice, and this might not be the way they had chosen to do things, but it was going to happen anyway. Why not enjoy it?

There was a bond between Reita and Ruki, Kai realised. They'd done this many times before. Would Uruha keep choosing him now? Would he mind if he did? Uruha was beautiful, only a blind man might deny it.

Secured in place and joined by the other unwilling victim Kai shuddered in fear for his friend. Aoi, he'd hate this and he tore his eyes away. Not because he couldn't look on his crying face, but because Aoi wouldn't want him to look.

The ropes pulled tighter, pushing his wrists forward until he was hanging diagonal to the floor. So close to the other boys that he could feel their warm breath against his face. He wanted to whisper words of sympathy to Aoi, but what could be said to lesson this pain? He'd be a hypocrite anyway, because the more he gave into this the more he craved Uruha in his ass.

Something cold and wet hit his back and the strong smell of wine filled the room. He was been bathed in the alcohol, from head to toe he was soaked, red droplets falling from his dark hair and onto the floor. He was a tribute to the god like no other. Or like three others, as the case may be. He still felt the wine in his veins, keeping him drunk, his sanity flickering slightly. Just crazy enough to want this perhaps?

A cry came from one of the other boys, almost deafening to Kai's ears and he wondered what was happening. Ruki began to moan and then he felt the warm fingers sliding into him. He pushed his ass back, a silent plea to Uruha to bury them in deeper and the priest obeyed. Filling him, making his vision blur in pleasure and he let out a soft gasp of pleasure. He held back his moans, they would do nothing but taunt Aoi beside him, but Ruki had no shame in enjoying this act.

When the fingers pulled away, he whimpered in disappointment, relieved when they were replaced by something far nicer. He had been a virgin, now he was being filled and he loved every moment. The others were forgotten to the pleasure. Because there was nothing else here but the eternal ecstasy of joy.

 

He must have been used for half a hour, one priest after another filling him and sending him crazy with joy. Tears fell from his eyes, of pleasure and extreme exhaustion. His cum lay on the floor from the three times he had ejaculated. He felt hollow inside now, but still he moaned until suddenly the men were gone and nothing but cum remained inside.

Released he fell to the floor, lying in the wine that had been beneath him. Shaking as he rested. Uruha was beside him he noticed, stroking his hair, telling him that he had done good. That he had made him proud.

He pulled himself up, kissing Uruha and then accepting Reita's lips on his own. One of the boys, the one he didn't know, had passed out and the priest who owned him tonight carried him away.

“Miyavi, Uruha, it's time.” Reita called and Kai watched as Aoi was pinned down by the two men. Instantly Ruki was joining in. Straddling Aoi's body and accepting the arousal Aoi wore deep inside him. It wasn't over?

“What will it be?” Reita asked him and Kai smiled at him. He could join in this orgy anywhere now? Well he had plans and he whispered them to Reita who smiled in delight at his eagerness to join in. “Very well. Uruha, you get his mouth.”  
“What?” Uruha asked surprised. But he obeyed their leader. Kneeling besides Aoi and forcing his lips between his lips. Kai was on him in a shot, his fingers sliding into Uruha, lubing and preparing him quickly. The blond didn't mind, if anything he seemed to enjoy this, accepting everything perfectly until Kai was filling him. Pounding into Uruha in much the way that his own body had been used. To his side Reita was back in Ruki who, much to Kai's surprise, was still riding Aoi. Two men buried inside of him, how did he handle that? He never got to ask as Miyavi's length filled his mouth and he began to suck for all he was worth. His body stilling inside Uruha as he did so.

It became a blur after that, he came as a cock filled him, then there was cum in his mouth, on his chest, in his hair. He was thrown down and abused only to crawl back up and accept whatever hole he could find to place his cock. He was crazy with lust. Dionysus' will running through him, making him drunk in the moment until he finally could take no more and fell back and slept on the floor.

He woke next morning covered with wine and cum. His body sore and aching from the abuse it had received. His head had cleared now, he remembered what he had done and shame filled him. Why had he done that? Why had he been so eager? Besides him Uruha was lying, a protective hand resting over him and he smiled at the gentle priest. He'd seek him out again, he hadn't minded Uruha using him at all.


End file.
